Sakumo's death (short story)
by jess5423
Summary: sakumo dies and minato comforts kakashi


It was a dark and stormy night. 6year old Kakashi Hatake bolted up on his bed with a small scream and his eyes were wide and terrified, he muttered to himself "it was just a dream, just a dream."

He shakily rose up from his bed and put his feet on the bone chilling ground and slowly stood up and gently walked into his father's room but there was no sign of him, kakashi was confused and franticly searched the entire house, room for room until he had searched all but one.

His left hand shaking slightly lifted up and landed on the door knob and started to twist the knob around until he heard a click, he opened the door and blood suddenly slatted onto his face as he watched his father fall to the ground having stuck himself in the heart with a kunai.

Kakashi cautiously tears streaking down his face moved towards his father's now deceased corpse. He kneeled down and placed his hand on his father's neck feeling no pulse his eyes turned into whirlpools as he collapsed onto his father's corpse crying for what felt like eternity. He kept crying. "WHY FATHER? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME? WHY!" as he broke down into heart breaking sobs, falling unconscious onto his father's corpse.

The next morning minato namakazi walked along the streets of konoha, smiling like an idiot as he walked in the direction of kakashi's house ready to take his student to training. When he got there he knocked on the door…no answer…he knocked on the door…still no answer… this time he decided to let himself in so he walked into the house and wondered where kakashi and Sakumo (kakashi's father) were.

He detected kakashi's chakra and followed it into sakumo's study room and opened the door, his eyes went wide at the horrible and extremely unforgettable sight.

There was kakashi unconscious over his father's body with what minato could tell one of sakumo's kunai stabbed through his stomach. Minato froze at the sight unmoving… he regained control and raced over to kakashi, picked him up and teleported back to his house and laid kakashi down on the spare bed frowning sadly at kakashi thinking of what kakashi saw and how it would affect him.

The next morning kakashi woke up and thought _it must have been a dream _then he looked around and noticed he wasn't in his bed, let alone his house.

His eyes welled up with tears realizing it was true. Minato heard crying from up stairs and shot up stairs and raced into the spare room where kakashi was. He slowly walked over to kakashi with a sad but comforting smile.

Kakashi slowly looked up meeting minato's gaze and his head fell back down as he started to cry again. Minato sat on the bed next to him and pulled kakashi onto his lap and hugged him.

"Everything is alright kakashi, you'll be alright." kakashi just cried into minato's shirt, after a few minutes minato pulled kakashi away from his chest and asked him "are you alright now?" kakashi quietly nodded sadly.

"kakashi your father was a great man, he did the right thing, he made the right choice don't ever disagree with that." kakashi looked up at him with a questioning look and minato continued "kakashi in the ninja world those who break the rules are you're right scum or trash but…those who abandon their friends are worse than trash." kakashi's eyes went wide "your father wasn't scum or trash kakashi, he could never sink that low. kakashi, he loves you and died for you so you wouldn't have to take any more crap from the villages, he's not trash kakashi, I admire him and I hope you do too." kakashi took what minato just said into account and looked up to see minato smiling down at him.

Kakashi shivered despite himself and minato frowned at him. "are you ok kakashi?" kakashi slowly, fear clear in his voice replied "I just remembered what I saw sensei, so much blood everywhere," kakashi's eyes were frightened and wide.

"I know it's hard to forget kakashi but you have to move on, now we have a funeral to attend to." kakashi looks at minato questionably, minato chuckles at his students memory loss "your father's funeral is on in 20 minutes lets go." the 2 of them get into black clothes and attend the funeral.

When they're at the funeral, pretty much the entire village is there. When they get there everyone looks at kakashi, some with sympathy, some with hate/anger and sorrow.

The funeral began with the hokage saying a few words then jiraiya then some other people, while all this was happening minato was thinking… _where's kakashi going to live, and he will never feel the warm touch of a parent again, what am I going to do wait…he can live with me! _

When the funeral finished minato told kushina to take kakashi back his house and comfort him while he went to the hokage.

When minato went to see the hokage he asked with a pleading look "hokage-sama as kakashi's sensei now that sakumo his father is dead I would like him to live with me," the hokage was very surprised at this request "minato I understand your concern for the boy but are you sure you can take on being his full guardian?"

"Yes I already care for the boy, he reminds me of me….when I lost my parents,"…minato had a pained look as he remembered his parents.

"Very well then kakashi is now in your custody" the hokage said with a pleased smile. Minato gave the hokage a fox like grin and ran off back home.

When he got to his house kakashi was already there watching T.V. "where have you been sensei?" kakashi asked his eyes still red from crying. Minato just smiled down at him then pulled kakashi into his embrace. Kakashi's eyes went wide and soon relaxed into the embrace, minato calmly whispered into his ear "kakashi I am now your legal guardian, you're going to be living with me from now on"

Kakashi having heard that pushed away slightly to be able to look up into minato's face. Kakashi's mouth turned slightly into what would appear as a smile and leaped onto minato laughing happily.


End file.
